eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1882 (25 December 1999 - Part 1)
Synopsis Irene asks Troy about his flirting with Rosa, while Terry opens his shop for a couple of hours. Dan and Lisa argue about who's going to cook, and wonder where Phil is. Dan pleads helplessness and Lisa finally takes over after moaning about why women have to cook. Jamie declines to open his presents until Phil gets back. Phil has gone out "for a walk", and goes to Ian's to see Ben, then doesn't go in. The Di Marcos work really hard on Xmas lunch. Nicky says they are ignoring her birthday. Rosa panics and tells Beppe and Gianni to stop drinking at 9am. Beppe tells her to relax and stop looking like she's trying too hard. Rosa tells her family not to eat with their mouths open when the Butchers are there. Peggy is busy arranging the tea and Frank is equally astonished at the volume and variety of food she's providing for only 12 people. He says she has so many chicken legs that every chicken in London must be in a wheelchair. Peggy tells her family not to make any religious jokes and shepherds them over to the Di Marcos. Pat, Roy and Barry have a miserable Xmas day. Barry gets up half way through dinner and leaves to look for Natalie. Roy gives him his car keys. Pat says they should have seen it coming and done something - got rid of her mother for a start. Pat says Natalie may just send him packing, and Roy says maybe she wants him to show that he cares enough to follow her. Barry finds Natalie in the hotel and she's pleased to see him but insists that he take more notice of what she wants in future. Ian grabs Mel and takes her to outside the Vic with a pink bow on the door and says this is her Xmas present. She says she doesn't know the first thing about running a pub. They arrive at Pauline's and ask her what Ian bought her. She says she will tell them later. Mark is annoyed that Jeff is "making himself at home" at Pauline's. Mel makes Ian tell them about the Vic. Dot says it's a funny Xmas present. He says they will redecorate, and put on a real menu and theme nights. Mel looks at him and he says "Oh, er.. subject to the new landlady's permission." Dot has invited Jim too, and he makes a nuisance of himself, flirting with Pauline. Ian wins at monopoly, of course. Kathy is worried about Phil and calls him. Jamie goes to answer it and Phil tells him not to. The Mitchells arrive at the Di Marcos, and Phil doesn't turn up. Instead he watches them go past and goes to the Vic with his new keys. They ask Frank who got the Vic, and he tells them. They wonder about Phil, and Lisa and Dan do too. Ricky is miserable because it's Liam's first birthday and Rosa tries to be cheerful and says it's Nicky's birthday too. Jackie asks Sam if Beppe is wearing the saucy boxers saw him opening this morning, and Beppe frowns hard at her. Sam says she didn't give him boxers, and forces Beppe to say who gave them to him. He admits it was Nina and Sam asks why some slapper is giving him boxer shorts. Dan was supposed to be looking for Phil, and comes back saying he will look at Pauline's and be back in 5 minutes. Pauline gets Kathy to talk to Dan, and he leaves, then knocks on the door of the Vic, and complains to Phil about his disappearing act. He asks Phil what's happening. Dan says Lisa is not a happy bunny. Phil says he's giving up women. Dan asks what he's doing and Phil says "I'm thinking." Dan replies "We're in more trouble than I thought." ;-) At home, Lisa can't take any more and leaves, telling Jamie to tell Phil to drop dead. Phil and Dan eat some of Peggy's tea and decide they're all better off without women. Phil tells Dan he's got half of the Vic, all he has to do is sign, an alcoholic car mechanic behind a bar! He says the Vic is a jinx, here he slept with his brother's wife, two landlords have been murdered, it made him an alcoholic, was responsible for breaking up his marriage, blah blah. Dan asks what he's going to do with it. Phil says "You can have it." Dan says sell it. Phil says he doesn't want handouts from his little brother. Phil says, OK I'll sell it to you, strictly business, this pub caused me nothing but grief, the asking price is a fiver. Dan can't resist. Phil says Marcus could draw up the papers today - even though it's Xmas day he's very accommodating. Phil and Dan turn up at the Di Marcos. Rosa offers them dinner, and Phil refuses. Frank says don't you think you're being rude, son? Phil says he's not his son, and asks if anyone wants to listen to what he has to say. Peggy says no she doesn't. Frank says get it off your chest if it's important enough to embarrass everyone. Credits Main cast *Steve McFadden as Phil *Barbara Windsor as Peggy *Mike Reid as Frank *Craig Fairbrass as Dan *Jack Ryder as Jamie *Lucy Benjamin as Lisa *Charlie Brooks as Janine *Sid Owen as Ricky *Danniella Westbrook as Sam *Louise Jameson as Rosa *Michael Greco as Beppe *Marc Bannerman as Gianni *Leila Birch as Teresa *Carly Hillman as Nicky *Jake Kyprianou as Joe *Race Davies as Jackie *Adam Woodyatt as Ian *Tamzin Outhwaite as Melanie *Gillian Taylforth as Kathy *Wendy Richard as Pauline *Todd Carty as Mark *James Alexandrou as Martin *Leslie Schofield as Jeff *June Brown as Dot *John Bardon as Jim *Edward Savage as Steven *Casey Anne Rothery as Lucy *Joseph Shade as Peter *Morgan Whittle as Ben *Shaun Williamson as Barry *Pam St. Clement as Pat *Tony Caunter as Roy *Gavin Richards as Terry *Roberta Taylor as Irene *Jamie Jarvis as Troy Category:Episode Category:1999 Episodes Category:Two-Part Episodes Category:Available to Buy Category:Christmas episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns